


Coat Room

by casstayinmyass



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Abe, Canon Compliant, Coda, Coda: Episode 4x05, Desperation, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Season/Series 04, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Touching, top robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: What if that "Coat Room" note was written by Robert instead of Cicero?





	Coat Room

**Author's Note:**

> I'm living for all the Townhull in this last episode, so I had to break the sexual tension with this fic.

Abe walked briskly through the crowd of redcoats. If this were Abraham Woodhull from a year ago, he probably would've felt as if every British eye in the place was on him, watching him... of course now, he was more comfortable in his role, and every passing day gave him more confidence. Now, every charming smile or greeting he gave to his peers was a convincing one.

 _Though_...

He chanced a glance around the room, looking for straight posture and those imploring brown eyes. The one thing- the one _person_ \- that could break Abe out of his facade, had just arrived to the party as well, and it was throwing him off.

 _Townsend_. Why did Townsend have to come? How could he have even been invited to a gathering like th-

Abe rolled his eyes. He was here to extend regrets that Livingston couldn't make it, that's right. Still... Abe didn't have time for... for _this_ , tonight.

"Abraham Woodhull?" an older gentleman asked, and when Abe turned, he was handed a folded piece of paper.

**_Coat room._ **

Abe eyed the paper, instantly recognizing Robert's scrawling handwriting. His eyes fluttered shut as his body began to betray him. Stuffing the note away in his breeches, he made for the closet with balled fists. He must be crazy.

When he got there, he opened the door to find Townsend, a single candle illuminating the glint in his eye. _And he called Abe stubborn._

Abraham shook his head incredulously. "Not now."

"Yes now," Robert growled insistently, "I didn't stay in New York to sit still." As he said those last words, he lifted an eyebrow to convey his meaning, and Abe glanced down. He couldn't currently tell through the dim light and Robert's dark coat if his lover was already hard, but judging by the low rasp of Rob's voice, he was well on his way. 

"Robert, we can't do this now," Abe continued to argue, the attempted authority in his voice just coming out in a whine. "We're at a bloody British dinner party! There are torries all over the place- first of all, if we were ever found out, we'd be executed. You know that as well as anyone. Not only that, the entire mission would be exposed, and completely dragged through the mud, along with all of Washington's men with it. Alright?"

Robert was making that face, that conflicted face he wore far too often. He seemed pained, as if he really didn't wish to risk their position and reputation any more than Abe did... but-

"Abraham, it's been so long," Rob whispered, his voice smooth and sultry. Abe let out a breath, biting his lip. He hated this. He hated how much Robert turned him on- there was just something about a respectable, proper quaker who had strayed so far from his faith for both cause and lust. It was the same feeling Robert had awakened in him when they had first met. He found himself surprised by Rob every time they met since, it seemed, and these heated stares he bad been getting from him ever since his arrival in New York today were impossible to shake.

Still, he resisted.

"You were a virgin when you met me, fairly sure you can wait another couple of days."

"Abe," Robert suddenly surged forward, grabbing his hand, and the look he was giving was utterly, completely flooring. He was unusually desperate, and Abe could tell Rob hated himself for it. Despite himself, he couldn't find it within him to say no to any of this- not tonight.

"God, you're supposed to be the one talking sense into _me_ ," Abe muttered as he began to unbutton his coat, and Robert's expression was one of pure relief. He must be seriously aroused to want it this badly. 

"May I, eh..." the quaker murmured, producing a small bottle of oil from his coat pocket, and Abe nearly snapped his last button right off as he coughed a yes out. Rob's pupils had since dilated, and Abe couldn't look much different. After clearing his throat and finally righting his position into one of a more dominant stature, Rob smoothed a hand up Abe's chest, and Abe shuddered a little. He loved feeling Rob's hands all over him. If they were alone at the boarding house, like that night with the checkers, he would want to feel Robert's feather light touch all over his body, over every single inch, but they didn't have the space for that.

Knowing this, Rob latched one hand behind Abe's head and the other on his shoulder and yanked him in so that their noses clashed, keeping them locked tight together as his lips captured Abraham's roughly. They kissed like this, hot and urgent, for a few seconds, before pulling away for air. Abe held in a gasp. Rob's tied back hair had come out slightly, a large piece at the front falling loose and out of place. He was beautiful. 

"Robert, please," Abe's voice quivered, and Rob smirked a little, uncorking the bottle.

"It seems I was not the only one in need of relief tonight," his infuriating quaker smiled smugly as his hand found Abe's bulge, but Abe didn't have a smart retort this time. This time, all he could do was moan and beg his lover to touch him like that again, before both of them were caught.

"So good for me," Rob whispered, "Now, I want you from behind, dove."

"Fuck," Abe hissed, hardening even further. That pet name got him every time.

"Do you know..." Rob mentioned softly, helping Abe with his breeches, "Red is a most becoming colour on you."

"Really?" Abe frowned, stalling his movements. "I don't know, I think it makes me look like a sunburnt ferret."

Robert's eyes fell shut, and you could practically feel the scathing eye roll from a mile away. "Of course you don't look good in it, I was trying to arouse you."

"Oh," Abe replied dumbly, and nodded slowly.

"Forget it," Robert muttered, and now that Abe was turned around against the wall, Rob prepared himself, then opened Abe up, curling his fingers until the posing-loyalist was reduced to a whimpering mess before him.

"The male form is a breathtaking creation," he mused quietly, almost absently, until Abe kicked his shin.

"Stop being so poetic and fuck me already, Robert," the farmer snapped, and Rob pursed his lips, giving an unimpressed stare, but pulled down his own breeches, where he was hard as a rock. He said the quick prayer he always said to make him feel better about what he was doing, and then he pushed into Abe, eyes rolling back.

"Oh, _fuck_ Rob..." Abe breathed, gasping. Robert covered his mouth as he heard someone go by.

"Do be quiet. We don't want General Clinton happening in on us, do we?"

"N-nooo," Abe bit his lip, stretching around Rob's girth. The quaker was a lot of things, like stuck up, stubborn, flighty, and virtuous to a fault... but he was also incredibly well-endowed; Abe thanked god for that fact every day. After a few minutes of thrusting and stifled moans, Abe knew he had to move things along if they were to ever get away with this.

"So, what... did you just come here tonight, to this party, to fuck me?"

Rob's inhale was sharp, as was his latest thrust. "I came here to get information about the effort."

"The effort, right," Abe muttered, his tone edging on mockery, "I'm sure good old Washington would understand our situation here. He'd understand it so much, in fact, that he'd sign the papers himself to send us up the tree." Robert actually chuckled a little at this.

"No one will ever know, dove."

"Yeah, except for the rest of the ring."

Rob stalled for a second, causing Abe to moan and grind back for more.

"You told others?!" Rob hissed.

"They're my friends, of course I did," Abe huffed. "They're your friends too."

Robert scoffed. "Hardly." 

"They are so," Abe argued. 

"You never know when to keep your mouth shut, do you?" Robert growled, pushing in hard. Abe bit down on his fist.

"You know what, Rob? Washington appointed me Culper Sr. What's your name? Oh, that's right, _Culper Jr._ So next time you question my spying abilities, remember that I'm still superior to you."

"Heaven knows why," Rob retorted, "I barely bat an eyelash when I catch a message or two I can convey."

"Well, whoopee for you, here's two gold stars and a #1 Spy badge."

"No need to get snarky," Robert frowned, and Abe scoffed.

"Don't start things you can't finish! I'm still higher up than you."

"Technically, you're currently just a private," Rob smiled, "In General Arnold's squadron, strictly speaking." Abe grumbled a petulant response, and Rob let out a low sigh of pleasure.

"I'm close."

Suddenly, they both heard a piercing voice.

"Woodhull?"

It was Arnold.

"Are you quite alright in there? You've been dwelling in the damned coat closet for ages,  
and I hear voices."

"Oh!" Abe called, "Oh, that's just me... reminding myself where I Ieft my jacket, sir!" Rob wrapped a hand around Abe's cock and gave another thrust, Abe biting back a cry as he hoped to the heavens the wall hadn't creaked.

"Aha... very well, then. I don't want you giving my new squadron a bad name, though... don't be rude, come out and mingle, will you?"

"Of course sir," Abe murmured, silently begging Rob to go harder.

"Ah, Abe..." Robert groaned, using Abe's ponytail to arch his lover's back, and with one more tug to it and a roll of Robert's hips, Abe was gone, burying his face into his elbow and suppressing his lover's name from his lips. Robert watched with wide eyes as Abe's entire body went rigid before relaxing. With two more thrusts and a kiss to Abe's back, Robert came as well, shaking and muttering about how much he needed this, about how terribly sinful Abe felt around him and such.

When they pulled away, Abe had a blush spreading, only rivaled by Rob's own. They stared at each other, both well fucked-out, and Abe finally pecked Robert on the cheek.

"I'll see you in a few days." At Robert's impending protest, Abe held up a hand, already tugging all his clothes back on promptly. "-And every single detail about this redcoat plan will be explained to you." He gave a shrug, doing up the last button on his new uniform. "I just can't do it here. I really, truly can't."

"I... understand," Robert sighed, straightening up. "But I will hold you to that word, Mr. Woodhull." He gave his stern, no-nonesense, Woodhull-Bullshit-proof stare.

"Wonderful, Mr. Townsend," Abe laughed as he exited the coat room first. Rob came out minutes later, when Abe was long gone... he was a good liar, and if he needed to, he could save both their hides from prying pompous torries. Robert had all the experience with this breed of commanders, with his business in the city. Once they were both out together, Abe turned by the staircase, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"Satisfied?"

Townsend smirked, straightening the white cloth around his neck and brushing past him primly.

"Never."


End file.
